A user may desire to navigate through one or more elements of a webpage (e.g., a checkout element of a shopping webpage, a toggle element to toggle between merchandise descriptions, a drafting element to write an email to a shopping company providing the shopping webpage, etc.) without utilizing a mouse and/or a keypad. However, many computing devices, operating systems, browsers, and/or websites may merely support navigation of a webpage through mouse input, keypad input, and/or other physical types of input. Unfortunately, impaired users (e.g., users having arthritis, a broken hand/arm, visual imparity, etc.) may be unable to utilize the mouse and/or the keypad for interacting with the webpage, and thus may forgo accessing the webpage.